Green Kirby
|species=Kirby's species |affiliation=Dream Land |caption = Kirby Battle Royale artwork}}Green Kirby is a green colored member of Kirby's species from the ''Kirby'' series. In Kirby Air Ride he is a playable character. He is player four in some Kirby games, such as Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, and Kirby's Return to Dream Land. In other games, he simply serves as a palette swap for regular Kirby, or just a CPU controlled challenger. The main difference between Green Kirby and Kirby is that he has a differing color scheme. His main body is green, but his feet are either orange or dark green depending on appearance. In sprite-based games and games in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series after Super Smash Bros. Melee, they are orange; in 3D games excluding those in the Super Smash Bros. series after Super Smash Bros. Melee, they are dark green. In official artwork and in the anime, Spark Kirby is depicted as having a green coloration. However, this change does not occur in any of the games. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, Plasma Kirby appears green. Green is also the color of the fourth player in sub-games for Kirby Super Star Ultra. Green Spray Paint can be found as a palette swap in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror and Kirby: Squeak Squad. Variants called Emerald and Citrus can also be found. Emerald Kirby is shown with a mint green body and orange feet. Citrus Kirby is shown with a bright yellow-green body and green feet. The former is found in both games; the latter is only found in Kirby: Squeak Squad. Green Kirby with dark green feet is called Kusamochi Kābī in Japan. It is a genuine official name by HAL; they, or Masahiro Sakurai himself, call him this name on the Japanese official site of Super Smash Bros., 'Sumabura Ken'. A kusamochi is a Japanese food; it is a grass rice cake. In the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! episode The Fofa Factor, when Slice n' Splice splits Kirby in two, one of the Kirbys, the "male" one, is green. Artwork Image:Greenkirbyssbm.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (palette) Kirbycolors.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Bombrally.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Airgrind.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Knid fly 1280 1024.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Fighterjump.jpg|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Fighter) KaTM Green Kirby artwork.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Magic) 4 Kirbys.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Image:Greenkirbyssbb.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (palette) KRTDL FourKirbys.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (with other Kirbys) SSBU Green Kirby artwork.png|[[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] (palette) TKCD Beam Mage artwork 2.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (Beam Mage) Green Beam novel.png|''Kirby of the Stars: Formation! Kirby Hunters Z'' KBR Green Hammer Kirby Artwork.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' (Hammer) Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 21.jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter K25th Twitter (102).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork K25th Twitter (104).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork Twiiter.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' IllustImage05.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture) SSBU Green Kirby.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (palette) Deluxe 5th Anniversary.jpeg|''Kirby Twitter'' SKC Beam Mage.png|''Super Kirby Clash'' Parallel Nightmare Twitter.jpeg|''Kirby Twitter'' SKC Green novel.png|''Kirby of the Stars: Super Kirby Hunters Great Fierce Battle!'' Icons KAR Green AR.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' KAR Green TR.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' (Top Ride) Green Icon.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Gallery KNiD RGY.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Green Kirby.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' AM Battery.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KTD Green Kirby.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Waddle Train Z Top.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' SSB3DS_Green_Kirby.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' TKCD Colossal Kabu 3.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' KBR_Green_Kirby.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' KSA_Star_Slam_Heroes_2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Star Slam Heroes) KSA_Chop_Champs_2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Chop Champs) SSBUl_Green_Kirby.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' SKC_4_Kirbys.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' Sprites and Models KatAM Green Kirby sprite.gif|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' / Kirby: Squeak Squad Emerald.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' / Kirby: Squeak Squad (Emerald Spray Paint) Citrus.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' (Citrus Spray Paint) KatAM Crackity Hack Green Kirby.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Crackity Hack) KSSU Green Kirby sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL Green Kirby Model.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KFD_Green_Kirby_sprite.png|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' KSA Green Kirby Model.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' ru:Зелёный Кирби Category:Allies Category:Kirby Category:Allies in Kirby Air Ride Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Air Ride Category:Allies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Playable characters in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Playable characters in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Allies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Playable characters in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Allies in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Playable characters in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Playable characters in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Allies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Allies in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Playable characters in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Male characters Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Playable characters in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Playable characters in Kirby Star Allies Category:Main Characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Fighters Deluxe Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Novel Characters Category:Remake-exclusive Characters Category:Playable characters in Super Kirby Clash